


Free Mornings

by learninghowtosmut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtosmut/pseuds/learninghowtosmut
Summary: Goop, fluff, affection. Literally just 242 words of Antonio and Lovino being totally and absolutely in love with each other.





	Free Mornings

Antonio always wakes first on their free days. He treasures these moments in the stillness of the morning. The light filters softly through their curtains and he can just about hear the sounds of the world outside waking up as well. He rolls over to gaze at his sleeping beauty - who would argue that with a slack, drooling mouth, the imprints of sheets on his skin, and untamed bedhead, he is pretty fucking far from beautiful,  _ idiot _ \- until he wakes up too. Even though the kisses taste of  _ terrible  _ morning breath, he wouldn’t swap them for anything.    
  
They spend an eternity together in their bed, sharing little kisses and combing fingers through messy hair, building up the courage to step out of the warm, soft cocoon of  _ bed _ to go make food. Lovino is on coffee - he trusts nobody else with this all-important task. Antonio had one chance to be deemed worthy of the coffee-making and, if Lovino’s dramatics were to be believed, ended up almost  _ poisoning _ him. Once the coffee is on, they work around each other to pull together a good breakfast. No words are needed and, at this stage in the morning, no words are forthcoming either. Once everything is done, they sit down side by side, leaning against each other and alternately eating, sipping at their drinks, and affectionately feeding each other. They begin the day, in all their romantic, sappy, goopiness, as they mean to go on.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this my apology for all the angst in Veiled lol


End file.
